Related Applications
1. "Address Development Technique Utilizing a Content Addressable Memory", invented by James L. Brown and Richard P. Wilder, Jr., filed on Aug. 24, 1972, having Ser. No. 283,617 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,286.
2. "Segment Address Development", invented by Bienvenu and filed on May 16, 1974, having Ser. No. 470,496 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.
3. "Data Processing System Utilizing Data Field Descriptors for Processing Data Files", invented by Charles W. Bachman, filed on Dec. 13, 1973, having Ser. No. 424,259 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.
4. "Data Processing System Incorporating a Logical Move Instruction", invented by Charles W. Bachman, filed on Dec. 13, 1973 having Ser. No. 424,381 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,804.
5. "Data Processing System Utilizing a Hash Instruction for Record Identification", invented by Charles W. Bachman, filed on Dec. 13, 1973 having Ser. No. 424,391 and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.